Ms Hyde
by Jadedbabe22
Summary: Ten year old Sakura is sent to live with her grandmother in the troubled child's home after her parents die in a dubious house fire. She's a bubble of sunshine and everyone loves her on sight, except for the little red-headed boy who can see through her innocent facade and she takes an instant dark fascination towards him. Yandere!Sakura. Slight Darkfic. Please read!
1. Prologue

Hey guys! This is my new story! It should be different than my other ones because I'm actually going to try to make it serious! Yeah, I know it's probably going to end horribly but a girl can try, right? Please read and review and tell me if you want me to keep it going!

xxxxxxxx

The waiting room was sterile and white and smelled too strongly of disinfectant. The only break in the monotonous landscape was a tiny child bouncing excitedly on a tall chair. Her pink hair was up in a bun with pieces faming her face and her green eyes were shining with some hidden secret as they shot around the room, a grin on her face. She looked like a pristine little doll sitting there. The white summer dress with cherry blossoms was balled up tightly in her fists as she stood, bored of waiting patiently.

She skipped over to the door that had faint conversation coming from behind it and reached up, grabbing the door knob, intent on disrupting the meeting. It swung open abruptly though before she could open it and she moved out of the way of the older man and his son as they strode out of the room. Her eyes locked with the boy's and she smiled widely at him. His brown eyes stared straight through her and he scowled before walking away quickly. Her smile only widened into something a little more amused and wild. She took a step towards his retreating back but stopped suddenly and turned around at her name being called. Slipping into the room she tackled the lady in the big chair behind the desk and hugged her tightly. "Tsunade-baachan!" Her voice was high and sweet and the childish lilt made her charming. The blonde haired woman smiled and hugged the child back, a sad look to her eyes. "It's good to see you again Sakura-chan. How have you been?" Sakura bounced excitedly on Tsunade's lap. "Good! Mr. Iruka's been teaching me how to do my maths. He says I'm really good at it!" Tsunade smiled indulgently and stilled the girl from her movement. "Sakura, have you been okay? Has the accident been bothering you at all?" The little girl tilted her head still smiling radiantly. "What accident? You mean when I broke my wrist on the monkeybars? That was years ago, of course I'm okay!" Sakura lifted her right wrist and rolled it to show that is was perfectly fine. Tsunade sighed, her face growing is how it had been every visit for the past couple weeks. "No, I'm not talking about that. I mean the fire, remember? The one that killed Okaa-san and Otou-san?" Sakura jumped off of her grandmother's lap and started to draw on the calendar that was on her desk. "Iruka-sensei says I'm not allowed to play with the fire in the fireplace. I don't know why. It's so pretty." Tsunade turned the little girl around and looked seriously into her bright green eyes. "Sakura, do you remember your parents, Kizashi and Mebuki?" Sakura's green eyes were wide with confusion. "Who are they?" Tsunade gripped the girl's shoulders harder, not noticing the pen being gripped roughly behind the child's back. She sighed once again roughly and leaned back, letting the girl go.

Her grip on the pen loosened and she turned around with a smile, resuming her drawing. "Mr. Iruka says I can get a hamster if I'm good for the rest of the week." Tsunade nodded and pulled out a notepad from her pocket. "Mr. Iruka called me this morning. He has to go out of town for work so you'll need to stay with me for a while at the children's house. Is that okay?" The little girl stilled for a second, her gaze hardening before she turned around beaming at her grandma. "I would love to stay with baachan, but what about Mr. Fluffy-Kinz? He would be dreadfully lonely if I left him." Tsunade smiled kindly. "Of course you can bring your doll too. Now I have an appointment in a minute so can you go wait outside again? I promise I won't be too long and then we can go pick up your stuff from Mr. Iruka's, Okay?" Sakura nodded, grinning and skipped out of the room.

The door shut loudly behind her and Sakura's smile dropped abruptly, her eyelids dropping to cover most of her eyes in boredom. She looked down at the piece of paper that was clutched in her hand and couldn't stop the smirk from curling across her lips. It was the calendar she had been drawing on. The black lines curled across the paper forming the drawing of a dainty little picketed house bathed in flames and a little girl smiling up at it like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. She heard footsteps and she shoved the paper in a pocket and smiled widely up at the lady who squealed at her and told her she was absolutely adorable.

xxxxxxxx

So there you have it! If you like it review and tell me if you want me to keep it going! Thanks, love you guys! ~Jade


	2. A New Place to Play

**AAAH I GOT A REVIEW! *Squeals like a little girl* I'm so excited! So here's the next chapter courtesy of **_**Shadowlove'scookies, **_**random guest, and **_**darkstar2010. **_**Read and review, thanks! Love you guys! ^^***

xxxxxxxx

The white painted house was dark and empty. Nothing moved in it and Sakura stared dispassionately at it. They were standing in front of the huge oak doors on the porch. Tsunade unlocked it with a spare key and nudged Sakura through encouragingly. "Do you need help packing your things?" Sakura made her way in and to the stairs that led up to the second floor where her room was. "No I'll be fine!" She smiled at Tsunade reassuringly and leapt up the stairs two at a time, her dress bouncing along with her strides.

She slowed and walked quietly down the hall, slipping into the dark door at the very end. She flipped the switch inside the door on and squinted at the harsh bright light that flooded the small room. It was like any other 10 year olds room-white walls, pink frilly curtains and bedding, dolls lining the walls. She barely glanced at it though and strode over to the small half door that was hidden in the corner by a clothes basket.

She fell down on her knees and opened it. It was dark but she didn't need any light to navigate the small crevice so she crawled in and shut the door behind her. The pitch blackness didn't seem to bother her as she crawled on the cold concrete ground. This was the only part of the house that wasn't finished. The dust on the floor stuck to her dress and she reached out a hand to grasp the wall at the back of the area. She had spent a lot of time in this room mainly for the fact that you could hear every little thing that went on in the house below. She listened to Tsunade as she wandered around in the kitchen, probably looking for leftover sake.

After making sure she wouldn't be disturbed she turned around and felt her way into the corner of the large storage space. Not much was in here except for a few boxes of extra blankets for especially frosty winters. The only other object, hidden safely behind the boxed blankets was a medium sized black pouch that clinked when her hand bumped into it. She smirked and picked it up carefully, not wanting to break any of its precious contents.

She found her way safely out of the small room and grabbed the pink backpack that was next to her bed. She dumped the contents out roughly and found the pencil box. She dumped that as well onto the floor and shoved the new pouch into it. She placed it into the bottom of the bag and opened her drawers. The only thing her temporary foster parents had bought her to wear was frilly summer dresses that were paired with tights for the winter. It was highly uncomfortable and she had half a mind to rip them all up, but common sense won out and she stuffed them in the bag along with all the other necessities.

She zipped the bag but froze before walking out the door. She turned and glared harshly at the bear sitting on top of the bed. It was pink and plush and looked well loved. It had tiny writing on it in magic maker on the stomach. '_Mr. Fluffy-kinz and Sakura-chan forever'_ She stomped back to the bed and picked it up and returned back to the door.

Her quiet steps became loud and obnoxious as she raced down the stairs to the kitchen where she knew Tsunade would be sitting gorging herself on the poorly hidden sake. She reached the door and pounced onto the oblivious lady sitting at the table. The sake fell to the floor and spilled everywhere. "Lookie, Lookie! I found Mr. Fluffy-kinz! Do you think he'll like it at the new house?" Tsunade moaned at the loss of the precious liquid seeping across the floor but couldn't help but smile at the child beaming up at her innocently. "I bet he'll love it. Do you have everything you'll need? I'm not sure how long Iruka will be gone so we better be safe." She reached to open the backpack to check its contents but Sakura jumped back and ran towards the front door cheerfully. "Yes Tsunade-baachan, I got everything! So let's hurry, I want to meet the other kids! Are there gonna be some my age?"

Tsunade shook her head, smiling. She walked out the door and saw the girl in the car, bouncing up and down excitedly. How children managed to have so much energy amazed her. She locked the door behind her and jumped into the car. "I bet the kids will be excited to meet you too. And yes there are plenty your age. Now, are you ready?" Sakura gazed at the house for only a second later and she smiled almost wickedly. "Let's go!"

xxxxxxxx

"Everyone! This is Sakura Haruno and she will be staying with us for a while. So please take care of her and show her around!" Tsunade stepped aside and gently nudged the pink haired child with the flowing pink dress forward, towards the group of kids that had gathered around. They were all different ages and were trying to get a better look at the strange, pink-haired new comer. She stepped forward bravely and smiled widely at them all. "Konichiwa! Nice to meet you all!" The group swooned then and moved forward, engulfing her excitedly. "Hey, I'm Kiba!" "This is too troublesome." "Hey Sakura-chaaaan, do you like ramen? Dattebayo!" "Shut up, Dobe." "Do you want some chips?"

Sakura stood there patiently and sat through all the introductions, instantly filing away their names and any important information she could glean from their immediate appearances. She was soon growing tired of all the formalities though and her eyelids started to drop dangerously. So far the only people that had shown any promise were the lazy boy, Shikamaru who was amazingly good at Shogi and Go, Sasuke, who shadowed the blonde boy like a puppy, Neji, who looked uncomfortable when he neared her, reluctantly following his cousin, and the group sitting in the corner of the room casting glances at her and whispering. These were the only people who were slightly reserved around her. They could_ feel_ the danger and it excited her.

She smiled at the chubby kid, Choji, who was standing in front of her. He had been talking about all of his favorite kinds of potato chips for ten minutes straight which was boring her endlessly. And she loathed being bored. It always ended in disaster. Literally.

She snapped her eyes open when someone called her name. "Sakura, you must be tired, one of the kids can show you to your room, okay?" Sakura nodded, though she wasn't tired and politely declined the rush of people that wanted to escort her to her room. She grabbed her things after a myriad of goodbye's and started towards the hallway.

She stuttered to a stop and her eyes swept across the room, searching for whatever had instantly just set her heart racing. She could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins and her mouth curled into a wide smile. Her eyes widened slightly and she made her way across the room to the little table that stood in the corner, partially hidden in shadow. She hadn't noticed the boy sitting there earlier and for some reason she found herself walking over there, excited beyond reason.

She reached the table and plopped down gracefully on it, facing the single occupant. "Hi, I'm Sakura! What's your name?" He didn't even look up from the book he held in his hand. She scooted closer towards him, her smile growing wider.

"Whatcha reading? It looks fun!" She reached out and plucked the book out of his hands and examined the cover with interest amused at his irritation. He looked up and glared harshly at her, his fists clenching. "What do you want?" Sakura hid her smirk behind the book, he was easy to goad. "I'm new here and was wondering if you'd show me to my room! You looked like you weren't busy anyway. Please?" She looked up at him eagerly, a small pout gracing her lips while shutting his book and putting it in her lap.

After a minute of glaring on his part and fluttering eyelashes on hers, he reached for his book quickly and she jumped up from the chair with a flourish of frills. "Please, I promise it won't take too long! My room's off the main hall." He growled at her and she smiled, reaching a hand out innocently towards him. "Fine, only if you'll leave me alone after." He stood, ignoring her hand and started to walk away towards the door leading towards the girl's rooms.

She stood there for a second, the smile leaving her face for a fraction of a second before she skipped forward and caught up to him in a second, the smile instantly returning. "So you never told me what your name is." He was silent for a second as they took a turn into a hallway that was covered in pictures of kids that used to stay here.

He walked for a second before coldly answering. "Gaara." She grinned. "A demon that only loves himself? That's so cool! Better than my name anyways. So unoriginal." She giggled and reached into her bag, pulling out a red sucker. "Want one?" Gaara ignored her and she shrugged before popping it into her mouth almost spitting it out because of the over sweetness. She hated sweet things.

They walked for a while longer and her wide eyes scanned over him clinically as she walked a slight ways behind him. He was short for a boy his age. There was some kind of kanji carved into his head. She could tell easily that it was a scar that was covered up with red tattoo ink because of the way the disfigured skin caught the light. His unruly rust colored hair though covered it up mostly though. That which was coupled with the lean wiry muscle that covered every inch of him made him seem feral for someone their age. She could tell he was one of the more interesting boys here.

"So Gaara-kun, what are you here for?" She came up next to him, curiously and he stiffened instantly when her arm brushed his, moving away as quickly as he could but she just moved with him oblivious of his discomfort.

"I'm only here because Mr. Iruka had to go work somewhere far away. But it's okay because Tsunade-baachan and Mr. Fluffy-kinz will be here with me. Nee, why are we stopping?" Gaara had stopped hurriedly in front of a door that was empty except for the small blank plaque on it. He opened the door and stepped back. "Here's your room." She peered in at the empty room and turned back to see Gaara walking away towards the commons room where they came. "Wait, Gaara!"

He hesitated for a second and turned around but froze for a moment in shock when he felt her arms wrap around his torso. "Thanks for showing me around, I really appreciate it!" He only barely registered her words before he reacted and harshly shoved her away from himself, into the opposite wall. She looked up at his shaking form with a smile, not phased by his rough treatment. "Well I'll see you later, right?" Gaara looked down at her his eyes slightly wide and disconcerted before he turned around without a word and disappeared.

xxxxxxxx

All of Gaara's senses had gone on high alert the second she had entered the room. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up and his leg bounced up and down rapidly in agitation. He couldn't even see who had walked in but he could feel the electricity and danger that had flooded the room. He chanced a look up and froze as he caught sight of the girl standing at the other side of the room holding the warden's hand.

She was pristine and radiant and he could feel the warmth coming from the smiles she was aiming at anyone that was around her. It confused him and he looked around wearily. Maybe it was a false alarm. The animosity he just felt couldn't have come from her, could it? He watched discreetly as she was introduced and everyone swarmed her.

It made him actually feel uncomfortable to watch the scene unfolding. She was so friendly to everyone she met. Touching them, talking with them. Miss perfect. His stomach churned when she hugged one of the girls in greeting and he looked back down at his book, trying to ignore her.

He was attempting desperately to escape back into his book but the warning in the air had never gone away and he couldn't ignore it. He glanced up as the girl made her way over to him. He snapped his head back down suddenly nervous. A whisper started to flow through his head. Warning him. He didn't know why though, it was just another sickening girl that he could scare away.

But no matter how much he told himself this it wouldn't stop nagging him. _Run. Get away. Attack her. RUN! _The noise in his head was so intense that he had to close his eyes and concentrated on the specks of light floating across his vision.

He jumped imperceptible when someone sat in front of him lightly but refused to look up or acknowledge the person. If he ignored them they would go away, they always did. The only good thing about them was that the moment they sat down the voice cowered somewhere in the back of his mind.

He had to physically restrain himself from jumping when the saccharine voice rang out in front of him by digging his nails into his palms painfully.

He felt the girl shimmy closer to him and his whole body tensed up even further than it was before. She was too close and he felt cornered.

The book was ripped out of his hands then, and he couldn't help looking up and glaring harshly at the offender. He had to clench his fists to keep from instantly lashing out at the person. "What do you want?" He tried his hardest to lace as much venoms into his words as he could but she looked unaffected as she examined his book carefully and continued to try and make conversation with him.

Couldn't she tell he didn't want to be bothered? Any other person in this room would've loved to show her to her room but she came over here to him. It was beyond his comprehension. Maybe she was insane.

He reached for his book again, intent on just going back to ignoring her but she jumped up and backed away, the book disappearing behind her back and he stared at her flabbergasted.(A/N I love that word!)

She was standing there, her lip jutted out and eyes fluttering. She was practically begging him to help her. There was seriously something wrong with her. He really didn't want to do this either. He glared at her a few more moments begging her to back down, but she didn't and he exhaled sharply. "Fine, only if you'll leave me alone after."

She beamed up at him and he had half of a mind to just take his book forcefully and leave. He walked off, leaving her behind. He wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

He was about to enter the hallway when the nagging feeling of danger sprung back into the forefront of his mind. He twitched, whatever it was he didn't want to look back. Something was screaming at him not to look back so he kept walking his eyes set resolutely ahead of him.

She came up to him and tried to get him to talk. She was so chatty, it was giving him a headache. He reluctantly told her his name hoping the small bit of information would suffice to her.

It worked for a while. She had stopped talking and had fallen back a few steps. He could feel her eyes on him. Examining him. It made him fidget, it was unnerving how strong her stare felt on his back.

She moved as they were rounding the last turn and she was suddenly much closer to him. She shifted even closer and their arms brushed. He immediately pulled away, a disgusted look on his face. He hated being touched. The warmth from her arm that lingered on his made him feel sick and he retreated further when she followed him. She was talking again and he felt like he was about to explode when they reached their destination.

He stopped abruptly, glad to have this over with and opened the door that matched the number he had heard Tsunade tell her. He stepped back and her voice made his want to cover his ears as she voiced her complaint at stopping. "Here's your room." He turned, around, intent on leaving now that his grueling mission was over and started to walk back to the main room, wanting to finish his book.

His name was called and he was confused when something warm encased the middle of his torso. It smelled of strawberry and vanilla and held him tight. Only when he finally looked down did he realize what was clinging to him and he felt immediate revulsion go through him. The _stupid_ girl had _hugged _him. Why would she do such a thing? Had he not made it obvious he reviled her? He acted quickly and shoved her away from him before the voice came back. It always did in stressful situations. She banged her head against the wall and he felt satisfied, hoping that it would finally jump her out of the delusion that he was a teddy bear meant to be hugged.

He wasn't expecting her to look up at him with a big smile though adorning her face that was practically oozing sugar. She promised to see him again and he could only stare a second at her. How could she have not realized he was dangerous? Her smile now looked deranged to him and he backed up a step of two. She scared him. She was too perfect and friendly and it scared him. He took another step back and turned around and took off.

He wanted nothing to do with her. He would go to his room, finish his book, take his pills, and go to bed. He wasn't going to see her or associate with her again. He nodded his head in silent concord and strode away, the feeling of danger that weighed on the back of his mind fading with every step he took away from the new girl.

xxxxxxxx

**YAY I FINISHED IT! I didn't think I would get it posted but here it is! Please review and tell me if it's good, it is my first real fic! Thanks guys, love you!**

**~Jade**


End file.
